The table
by guessmename
Summary: "You watched the sight before her. You watched her sit at the table with tears falling down her cheeks as they reflected the glow of the sun." Sparia no longer a one-shot. Now with small Spemily in chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

**The one thing you need to know about this one-shot is that the table used is a black bench that when you sit down as use the table it leaves a make of a peachy colour of where you used the table and also where you sat. If I find the pictures I'll put links on my profile. (Imagine a black park bench that leaves peachy coloured marks when you get up from the table.)**

* * *

You watched the sight before her. You watched her sit at the table with tears falling down her cheeks as they reflected the glow of the sun.

You Walked up to the table and sat down next to her wrapping her arms around her.

"What's wrong?" You asked while trying to comfort the crying woman next to you

She didn't respond though instead she kept sitting there bawling her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She bawled and you sat there confused what she was going on about so, you sat there with your arms wrapped around here and kissed her on the forehead hoping that, that would comfort here.

You soon realised that nothing was working and, for some reason, she didn't notice you attempts to calm her and kept bawling her eyes out apologising every few minutes .

"What's wrong?" You finally asked again hoping that you would finally know what was distorting your girlfriend.

She still doesn't respond to your questions and you getting more and more desperate to know what was wrong. You wanted to help her but nothing you were doing was helping her. Nothing you did, nothing you said and you felt pathetic for not being able to help. You felt pathetic because she was ignoring you when all you wanted was to help.

You watched as she slowly rose from the table and lifted her legs over the seat to get out of the way of the table.

You looked at the marks of where your girlfriend was sitting and noticed the wet patch of where her tears were shed.

You watched her walk away from you and you decided to get up and follow her to try and get answers.

You walked up next to her and you silently pleaded that she would tell you what's going on.

"I'm so sorry, Aria." You heard her say as she finally dried her tears away.

"What's there to be sorry about Spencer?" You asked desperately wanting to know what you did to her.

That's when you looked to see where Spencer was looking at and that's when you noticed it.

You couldn't see the marks of where you sat and everything clicked together in your brain.

She was crying over you because you didn't exist anymore.

You were dead and there was nothing you could've done about any of this as, to Spencer, you were never even there.

You're just a ghost and you watched to love of your life bawl her eyes out because you're dead.

* * *

**I blame tumblr for this.**

**Anyway, let me know what you thought of this.**

**-Guessmename (waddles away)**


	2. Chapter 2

You watch all of them sit there in a defining silence. The whole room is silent and you wish that something would happen to bring everything back. Back to the way it was because sure, you're dead but you want everybody to move on with their lives so you didn't need to suffer by watching them miss you.

You know everything you say is sounding selfish but that's what you want them to do, that's what you need them to do.

You can see the new tears in their eyes and you wish you go up to them and say

"I'm alright, I'm here."

You can't do that however because you tried it before and it didn't work leaving yourself in a mess of tears.

You took the possibility that this is all a nightmare but you have realised time and time again that's it not and this is a cruel punishment of watching the ones you love fall apart in front of you.

You watch them from a distance because now you're scared that if you get to close they'll notice you and yell at you for all this because you know it's your fault they're like this and all you want now is for them to live on and forget about you.

You watch the first one as she places a rose and talks for a minute before heading back, bawling while having another comfort her.

The next one comes up after settling the last one down enough so she is fine by herself. You watch as yet another flower is placed and more words are spoken before she walks back sobbing into the one she comforted.

There is a break before the last person comes up. She look the worst of them all and you know you're the reason for that because you've watched her day after day blaming herself that your gone that she wasn't good enough to keep you here.

You watch her as she takes the longest of them all to talk to you because she knew you the best. She knew what was wrong with you and she took you in anyway. She was the reason you survived as long as you did.

When the final person has left you walk over to the three of them and you stand behind them and look at the engravings on the stone.

_Aria Montgomery_

_1996-2014_

_Daughter_

_Friend _

_Lover_

Those are the words inscribed onto the stone and you find yourself in tears as you watch as your three best friends look down at you grave and you can only think of one thing to say.

"I'm sorry, Hannah, Emily, Spencer. Goodbye."

You find yourself staring at spencer because in in life you don't want to depart with no matter how much pain you cause her. You know you're making yourself sound selfish again but you can't stop so that's when you peel eyes away from your love.

It is with that, that you walk away from all three of them because you know that miss you but you also know that they won't move on with you lingering presence around them So, you don't stop walking.

You just keep moving in hopes of forgetting.

* * *

**I had tried to upload this chapter 6 times but i got there.**

**Sooooo, that happened.**

**If you want more (NO HAPPY ENDINGS) just ask and I might**

**The only reason i did more was because some people asked. (Your welcome)**

**-Guessmename (waddles away)**

**I may end up re-writing this chapter if people are confused by it**


	3. Chapter 3

You're back now and watching her as she's in all white. She has finally gotten over you and moved on. You know that you will always be the first person in her heart but you couldn't show that to her if you weren't there. You weren't strong enough to stay by her side. That shouldn't matter though as for the time you're here it's going to be the time of her life.

You didn't watch as she got better, at least from up close. You watched her from above where she couldn't sense you. Where she didn't have to relive painful memories when your nearby. You did stop by to see her once. It was when she was doing a whole lot better and started dating another girl. The girl that stood by her the whole time she was broken. The one that girl that actually slept by her and nursed her back to sleep when she awoke from a nightmare.

_The room around you is white and your just standing there, waiting. You're waiting for one person to come back even if it's for a short time. You need to see her at least once before she completely moves on otherwise you will live with regret for what could be the rest of eternity._

_That's when she appears. She looks stunning as always and you can't help the smile that appears on your face. She's looking at you with wide eyes. She's watching as you walk up to her and take a hand in yours, squeezing it as to reassure that even though it's a dream, it's real. The moment of disbelief passes and she's got you back in your arms and she's in yours._

_"__I missed you." She breathes out as she pulls away from you._

_You smile at her again and simply just stand there, enjoying her presence. She does the same as well. She just looks at you and the grip she has on you is almost killer. You're okay with it though because you can't feel the pain that it would have normally caused. She looks down at you as if conflicted about what to do._

_"__Don't worry" You explain to her "I just wanted to wish you congratulations."_

_She looks at you confused before remembering the ring on her finger. She cringes at that and almost pulls away completely. _

_But you don't let her._

_"__I'm sorry." She whispers looking as though she's almost in tears "If I had known you were watching I wouldn't have-"_

_You cut her off "Stop." You command rolling your eyes, playfully "that's the reason I haven't visited until now. I wanted you to move on. I didn't want you worrying about me while I didn't exist in your world."_

_That's when she pulls you closer and her lips are on yours. You kiss her back and even though she may not really feel a thing in the morning the sensation will stay with you for a long time to come. Her lips are as soft as you remember and your just hoping that she is feeling the compassion that you're trying to convey. _

_"__Besides" you start, pulling away "we always have eternity to spend together when you do pass away and don't worry, I'll wait." _

_She laughs softly at that and you just smile at her. You missed these times when nothing around you seemed to matter. The only thing that mattered to each of you is the other standing opposite. _

_"__Does that count as cheating?" She asks jokingly but also seriously and you just laugh at her._

_"__I honestly can't answer that Spencer." You answer and watch as she pouts at you. _

_You both end up laughing together. You can hear it echo through the empty space around you. You never take your eyes off the girl in front of you though. You know that your time with her is nearly up but it was great while it lasted. _

_"__I'm afraid our time is up for now Spence." You explain and she frowns "come on it's not like I'm really going anywhere. I'll always be watching you. You should know that by now."_

_"__Are you going to come to the wedding?" She questions, nervously obviously not sure if you were jealous or disappointed in her for planning a wedding without her._

_"__I wouldn't miss it for anything." You answer and with that the girl at arm's length is disappearing so you just say 3 simple words to her._

_"__I'll be waiting."_

You smile to yourself as you remember the feel of her lips on yours and you slowly make your way back outside. The whole wedding is happening but the weather is perfect and there are smiling faces everywhere. Her partner is already there in a white dress as well as neither of them wanted to wear a tux. It's always a girl's dream to be there in that dress it's only too bad you wouldn't have that opportunity to have that.

The music is now playing and your standing at the back of everyone even though you can't be seen you don't want to do anything to give away your there. You're not sure quite how you would do that but you know that if you're anywhere you would. Spencer is making her way down the aisle and you take notice at just how breathtaking she is.

You watch the whole time at just how happy Spencer is the whole time the minister is talking. The whole ceremony goes without a hitch and your smiling from ear to ear as you watch her. This is everything you wanted from her. You just want her to happy and the other woman as fulfilled that dream of yours for you. You just wish you could thank her for it somehow.

"Emily fields, do you take Spencer Hastings for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Spencer Hastings, do you take Emily fields for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

You smile grows even brighter at those words coming out of her mouth because it's something you never saw her saying so many years ago. Years ago you didn't really think you would get to see her smile again but you were proven wrong time and time again. If only you could learn your lesson. Yeah, that's something that will never happen and you know it.

"You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss."

Once you hear those words you pay proper attention again as they pull each other in for a kiss. Emily's lips are on hers but you're not jealous. In fact you're in the background clapping away for them, celebrating them as if this is a way to say thank you for helping somebody you couldn't.

Once they pull away Spencer looks around the room and locks eyes with you. You're not quite sure how that works but you watch as her eyes widen at the sight at you before waving and mouthing a "thank you." You looks straight back at her and just give her a slight nod of your head before mouthing "Your welcome."

You know that Spencer still has years to come in the future filled with fights and tears. You know that you will have to sit there and watch her as she cries to the sound of her broken heart but for now everything's fine.

_For now, everything's just perfect._

* * *

**A/N:** So this has appeared again and I do apologies to the person that I gave Sparia withdrawal to. I do hope I've delivered this in time...Only been over a month...  
I do thank everyone for the continuing views on this story along with the reviews that have come with it.  
If you would like to see more of this story please leave suggestions of what you wanna see in a review and also let me know if you enjoyed this chapter.

until next time guessers  
-guess  
(waddles away)


End file.
